Cardiovascular disease remains the leading global cause of death, claiming more lives than all forms of cancer combined. The number of cardiovascular deaths is expected to increase to approximately 24 million annually by 2030. The direct and indirect annual costs total more than $316 billion dollars. This exceeds the entire GDP of all the world's countries except the top 30 countries.
Statins have been a cornerstone therapy for fighting heart disease for nearly three decades. The totality of evidence for reducing cardiovascular disease events is second to none in all of medicine. Statins are still the most prescribed class of medicine.
Despite the fact that many statins will be generically available off patent in the United States and other markets by 2017, it is expected that prevalence of cardiovascular disease will continue. That is, that heart disease will remain. The next-generation is showing clear signs they are going to develop cardiovascular disease at high prevalence levels and need help. Although novel therapies are materializing to address cardiovascular disease, it is expected that such novel therapies will be combined with statins, not replace them. Thus, it is expected that statins will remain a cornerstone therapy for cardiovascular disease for the foreseeable future.
Unfortunately, long-term trends demonstrate many people avoid prescription medications, including statins. One approach to making statins more available is to make then available without a prescription, e.g., over the counter (“OTC”). However, because statins cause serious adverse effects in certain patients, the population receiving the drug should be carefully selected and monitored. Ramkumar S. et al., Acta Cardiol. Sin., 32(6):631-39 (2016). This is why statin distribution has traditionally been regulated through exclusive prescription access. In order to ensure the safety of OTC distribution of statins, prospective patients must effectively self-select themselves for the drug. Recent studies, however, found that many prospective patients do not pay consistent attention to guidelines printed on the packaging of OTC drugs, to ensure safe and responsible use. PR Newswire Association, “Americans Should Pay More Attention to Over-the-Counter (OTC) medicine Labels According to New Survey”, Oct. 15 (2015) (citing McNeil Consumer Healthcare research). According to these studies, 40% of prospective patients consider the directions as just guidelines and 80% of patients do not re-read the label of an OTC medicine they have used before. Even more troubling, only 58% of men surveyed found it very important to pay attention to restrictions on an OTC label.
Prior attempts to improve self-selection and safe use of statins OTC have met with failure. For example, Pfizer announced in 2011 its intention to switch Lipitor from prescription-only to OTC status. Sett OTC bulletin, 16 Nov. 2011, page 7. Pfizer abandoned its attempt to switch Lipitor from prescription-to-OTC (over the counter) status in the United States in 2014. Specifically, a phase 3 “actual use” trial intended to simulate the OTC use of Lipitor (atorvastatin calcium) 10 mg, completed in December 2014, failed to meet its primary objectives on the basis that patient compliance with the direction to check their low-density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL-C) level and, after checking their LDL-C level, take appropriate action based on their test results was unsatisfactory. In fact, to date, a statin has never been granted OTC status in the United States, and it is over 15 years since Bristol-Myers Squibb and Merck & Co failed in their attempts to switch Pravachol to OTC.
More than a third of American adults are eligible to take cholesterol-lowering medications under the current guidelines or already taking them. Yet, nearly half of this group is not, according to a report by CDC researchers in the Morbidity and Mortality Weekly Report (MMWR) in 2015. Getting 65 percent of this group of Americans to manage their high levels of LDL cholesterol by 2017 is one of the major targets of the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services' Million Hearts initiative to prevent one million heart attacks and strokes.
As such, the data indicates that there is no significant improvement in treatment rates from 2011 to present day. In fact, it is expected that the situation may worsen as statins go off brand and generic brands capture market share. With this loss in market share, it cannot be expected that brand name pharmaceutical manufacturers will be able to maintain the level of support for hyperlipidemia that has been provided over the past three decades in terms of scientific, educational, and promotional endeavors. Support for statins via education, science etc. will not come from generic manufacturers. Thus, at present, it is uncertain how the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services' Million Hearts initiative's goals will be accomplished.
Given the above background, what is needed in the art are systems and methods for qualifying a human subject for delivery of a statin pharmaceutical composition over the counter to treat or prevent an atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, e.g., by lowering cholesterol.